Nightmares
by BlackclawKitty15
Summary: Eren and Levi have the exact same nightmare. Could this be coincidence? Or is there something larger at work? Sorry, I'm horrible with summaries :P I am going to be writing more! So Favorite, review and stuff! Love you guys! ErenxLevi Rated T to be safe :P
1. Dawn

Levi's POV

"Levi! Help me Levi, please!" Captain Levi squeezed his eyes shut and tried to ignore the voices of his squad.

Petra, Aurou, all of them, crying out to help.

"I'm sorry! I can't help you! I'm so sorry!" Levi screamed and screamed, the voices getting louder. "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry." He whispered.

Snapping his eyes open with a gasp, he realized that he was in his private quarters, sitting in his bed. He sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, trying to forget the nightmare he had had. He looked around at his spotless room.

The only real indication that the 25 year old man had had trouble sleeping was the thin layer of sweat that covered his body, and the bedspread lying in a crumpled heap on the floor.

Levi sat staring out the window at the pre-dawn sky.

_Why couldn't I save them? I should have gone back as quickly as I could. This is all my fault._ He mentally scolded himself as a single tear rolled down his flushed face.

He looked at his uniform hanging from a small hook next to the door. The forest green cape fluttered for a moment, making the Wings of Freedom look like they were actually flying.

"I will avenge you, I promise." Levi swore under his breath.

Eren's POV

"Eren! Help me Eren, please!" Private Eren squeezed his eyes shut and tried to ignore the voices of his squad mates.

They were all crying out for help.

"I'm sorry, I can't help you! I'm so sorry!" Eren screamed and screamed, the voices getting louder. "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry." He whispered, tears pouring down his face.

He woke up with a gasp, and realized he was in his room. He sat up, sniffling and wiping his eyes, trying to forget the nightmare he had. He looked around his tidy room.

Captain Levi made sure his room was clean, and if he were to walk in right now, he would make Eren clean the damned thing with his toothbrush.

The only indication that the 17 year old boy had had trouble sleeping was the thin layer of sweat that covered his body and his bedspread lying in a crumpled heap on the floor.

Eren sat staring out the window at the pre-dawn sky.

_Why couldn't I save them? I should have transformed right when she appeared. This is all my fault. I swear to God, when I find that Titan bitch, I'm going to rip her to pieces. I'm going to destroy her!_ Eren clenched his fists together, tears dripping onto his hands.

He growled deep in his throat. Screaming, he punched the wall, causing blood to run down his knuckles and fingers.

"I will kill her." Eren swore under his breath.

Both's POV

Both Eren and Levi looked up at the sun rising slowly into the sky. And for a moment, they saw their friends smiling down on them, telling them that everything will be okay and that they will wait for them.

Eren smiled softly, starting to cry again.

Levi threw his blanket off of him, (or what was left of it on the bed), and rushed to get his uniform on.

The Titans will pay for what they have done.

**So, this is something that came to me on a whim, and I'm really open for another chapter. I am planning on making it Ereri :D So fave, review and follow! Thank you guys, love ya!**

**~BlackclawKitty15**


	2. Angels

Levi's POV

Levi walked into the dining hall, depression covering him like a sheet. This used to be such a lively place, with all of his squad mates here.

_No, now was not the time to think about such things. _He scolded himself silently.

He quietly cooked himself and the brat some breakfast, then settled himself in his usual place.

He almost choked on his tea when his heart suddenly started aching. He coughed, attempting to keep the tears forming in his eyes hidden.

Petra had left a bracelet of hers on her chair. Levi wanted to go back to his room and cry, but couldn't.

He stifled his sobs and controlled his emotions until you couldn't even tell something had happened. At that moment, Eren walked into the room.

Levi didn't even have the strength to call him brat this morning; he just nodded and stared at his cup.

Eren stared at him for a moment, and then walked to the kitchen. He grabbed an apron and started looking for some pans or something to cook himself a quick meal.

"Hey, I already cooked this morning. It's over there on the counter." Levi called to Eren, just as Eren had found a pan to cook some eggs.

"Oh, thank you sir." Eren replaced everything he had removed and got himself a plate of eggs and toast.

Levi noticed how raspy the boy's voice sounded, and he also noticed he was favoring his right hand. Dried blood clung to the knuckles.

Levi kept observing him. The usual light in Eren's eyes was gone, and underneath his eyes was red, as if he just got finished crying himself.

He glanced at the bracelet sitting in Petra's chair again, tears welling up in his eyes. He reached over and grabbed it. Stuffing it in his pocket, he turned back toward Eren.

Eren was sitting with his head down, slowly and silently eating his food. Levi realized that he and Eren were a wreck. They needed something to get their minds off of everything.

Just as he thought that, Squad Leader Hanji burst through the door, clutching a handful of papers.

"Who's ready for training, my little Titan?!" She stood with her legs apart and her hands on her hips, light streaming from outside behind her, illumination her glasses.

Eren looked up and smiled, quietly giggling at her outrageous attitude.

_I know that smile. It's something someone in a lot of pain puts on their face to reassure everyone that everything is ok. It is a fake smile._

Eren quickly finished the rest of his food then rushed out to get the rest of his uniform on.

Levi stood up, shoving his hands in his pockets, quickly regretting it, as Petra's bracelet was still lodged in his pocket.

"Oi, shitty glasses, how long will his training take?" He looked up at Hanji. He cringed at the look in her eyes, which told him this was a lot worse than training.

"Why Levi, why on earth do you care?" Hanji readjusted her glasses, a smirk plastered on her face.

"Just answer the question weirdo." Levi growled, losing his patience.

Hanji crossed her arms, the papers in her hands flitting under her arms. "We are experimenting with new ways to take down a Titan. Erwin has some new ideas where the weak points might be."

Levi's heart stopped. Taking out the weak points was the only way to KILL Titans.

"Just what the fuck are you trying to do? Are you trying to kill him?!" Levi jumped out of his chair, arms shaking, tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

Hanji took a step back in surprise, shocked by Levi's reaction. "No, we just had an idea where another weak spot could be."

Levi could see it all now. His last squad member, stolen from him by the Titans like everyone else.

He turned sharply and marched out of the dining hall. Completely consumed by his grief, he failed to notice Eren returning from getting dressed and ran right into the boy's chest.

"Heichou, sir! I am so sorry, sir!" Eren stumbled back, apologizing and stuttering over his words, his cheeks a bright red.

Levi just stared at the boy as he struggled to say anything at all. It amused him how adorable he looked.

_Wait, adorable? Since when have I used that word to describe him?_

Levi shook his head and waved his hand. "Never mind that brat, just get to your training."

The floor suddenly looked so interesting to him, anything to avoid the shocked gaze of Eren.

"Yes, sir." Eren bowed his head and proceeded to walk around his captain.

Without even realizing it, Levi grabbed Eren's sleeve before he walked away and whispered, "And Jaeger," He paused, not wanting his voice to crack, "Please come back in one piece. Okay? Promise me you will." Levi clenched his hand on Eren's sleeve, causing the younger man to stare in shock at his captain.

"Yes, sir. I promise I will." Eren promised, a determined look glowing in his eyes. The fire that lit his eyes was alight again.

"Thank you, Eren." Levi released Eren's arm and continued walking down the hall, leaving Eren a confused mess.

Levi looked back for a moment, just in time to see Wings of Freedom on Eren's cape flutter before he walked out the open door. He smiled.

_He looks just like an angel._

**Ok so that's the end of this chapter, because One; I am too lazy to come up with Eren's POV right now, Two; My sister is kicking me off the computer, and Three; this chapter was really, really feely ;-; So Fave and Review? Please? Chapter 3 will be out soon! 3 you all!**

**~BlackclawKitty15**


	3. Fallen

**Eren's POV**

Eren pulled his jacket over his arm, looking into the mirror on his wall. His eyes were red from crying, and his hand had crusted blood tracing the knuckles on his right hand.

_What a mess I'm in, I look like shit. Hopefully, the Captain won't notice._

He walked out of his room, shutting the door quietly, just in case the Captain was still asleep.

Walking into the dining hall, he was surprised to see the Captain already up and sitting in his usual spot. The man had his usual scowl on his face, though he looked a little off. He looked unusually depressed.

Eren prepared himself for the scathing brat remark to come, but it never did. The captain simply nodded and stared back into his cup of tea.

_That's odd; he must be pissed off about something. _

Eren stared at him, noticing the dark circles under the man's silver eyes. His white scarf that was usually tied so neatly around his neck looked sloppy, like he had only tied it on to attempt to look normal.

Eren grabbed an apron off of the counter and began to look for a clean pan to cook eggs with. The pans were already dirty, for some odd reason.

He found a small skillet that looked relatively clean.

"Hey, I already cooked this morning. It's over there on the counter." Levi called from the other room.

Eren glanced up in surprise, watching the man sip his tea nonchalantly. He had left dirty dishes in the kitchen.

That was very non-characteristic of the man, as he was a clean freak like none other.

"Oh, thank you sir." Eren replaced the skillet that he had gotten out and scooped himself some eggs and toast.

Eren winced when he reached to grab the plate, so settled with grabbing it with left instead of his right. His Titan powers would heal him, but it would take some time.

He sat down, slowly and silently eating his food. He felt Levi's eyes burning a hole into his head, but he kept on eating anyway.

He heard Levi's breath hitch, along with the shuffling of fabric.

Eren peeked up at his captain, noticing him fiddling with his pocket, along with his breathing getting heavier.

_What is he doing? Jacking himself off?_

Eren chuckled lightly to himself at the thought of his super, uptight captain being that intimate with himself.

Suddenly, the door burst open, with Squad Leader Hanji standing in the doorway, legs spread apart and hands on her hips, light streaming from behind her, illuminating her glasses.

"Who's ready for training, my little Titan?!"

Eren looked up and smiled, quietly giggling at her outrageous attitude.

He couldn't even smile without his sadness trickling in. None the less, he kept smiling to reassure Levi and Hanji that nothing was wrong.

Eren quickly finished the rest of his food then rushed out to get the rest of his uniform on.

He heard Levi and Hanji talking, but thought nothing of it. He kept walking down the hall until he heard the legs of a chair scraping across the floor and Levi yelling.

Eren kept walking, scared that his captain might be mad at him for something.

Breaking out into a run, he crashed through his door and grabbed his forest green cloak, then ran back out to meet Hanji at the door.

He noticed Levi coming his way, but he wasn't stopping. Eren tried to slow down before the smaller man crashed into him, but Levi was walking full speed, almost running towards him.

Levi face planted into Eren's chest, coming just close enough for Eren to get a whiff of him.

"Heichou, sir! I am so sorry, sir!" Eren stumbled back, apologizing and stuttering over his words, his cheeks a bright red.

As Eren was apologizing, he couldn't help but think how nice the captain smelled, how much he relished the scent and wished he could smell it again.

Levi just stared blankly at the floor. "Never mind that brat, just get to your training."

"Yes, sir." Eren bowed his head and proceeded to walk around his captain, eager to get away from the awkward situation.

Suddenly, he felt Levi grab his arm, clenching it tightly.

"And Jaeger," He paused, "Please come back in one piece. Okay? Promise me you will." Levi clenched his hand on Eren's sleeve, causing the younger man to stare in shock at his captain.

"Yes, sir. I promise I will." Eren promised, a determined look glowing in his eyes. The fire that lit his eyes was alight again.

"Thank you, Eren." Levi released Eren's arm and continued walking down the hall, leaving Eren a confused mess.

Eren stared after his captain, baffled by what had just happened. He turned and walked away, feeling Levi's eyes bearing down on his back.

He turned and looks back at the last second, seeing his captain walking away, the Wings of Freedom on his back fluttering coldly behind him.

_He looks like an angel without his wings…_

**So here's chapter three, a little longish? Actually about the same size as the last chapter. Sorry I get lazy very easily and just stop writing, so this is probably the most you're gonna get outta me, I'm sorry ****L**** Fave and Review please? Thank you, love you all!**

**~BlackclawKitty15**

**P.S. If I seem pissy, it's because this story is super feely and it makes me sad to write it ****L**


	4. Promises and Pain

**Levi's POV**

Levi paced around his quarters, piles of paperwork stacked on his desk. Usually, he would have Eren help him sort it out, but he was in charge of it today.

He looked longingly out the window, seeing the steam from Eren's Titan form rising from beyond the trees.

Sitting on his bed, which was still messy from this morning, he clutched his head, attempting to steady his breathing.

It wasn't working. He kept seeing the faces of his fallen comrades, dead and lifeless. The Female Titan had killed them and left their bodies strewn across the forest.

The faces flashed faster and faster across his mind, causing him to get dizzier and dizzier.

He cried out, tears streaming down his face. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" He screamed.

He heard the door bust open and someone grab him by the shoulders. He couldn't see who it was due to his eyes being full of tears.

"Captain! Can…hear me?!" He heard someone calling his name, it sounded familiar.

He looked up and couldn't see much out of his blurry eyes, except two bright green orbs staring at him.

He rubbed his eyes a little and saw Eren's tan face looking at him. He stared for a moment before he realized Eren was trying to talk to him.

"Wait…what? What's going on?" He looked around, confused by where he was. His blankets from his bed were scattered all over the floor, and he was lying among them.

"Sir, are you okay?! I came in after training and you were passed out on the floor!" Eren stared at him, tears falling from his eyes.

"Calm down Eren, I'm okay. Just a little tired is all." Levi wiped Eren's tears away with his hand.

He tried to stand up, but only fell again, gasping as the dizziness returned. Eren grabbed his shoulders and helped him sit back down on the floor.

"Here, sir, let me help you up." Eren stood up, still grasping Levi's shoulders.

"Please, Eren, call me Levi. Enough with the formal crap." Levi muttered as Eren helped him up.

Eren's face lit up bright red as he carefully guided Levi to his bed.

"Okay…Levi…" Eren whispered his name out like it was a taste to be savored.

Levi reached out carefully for the edge of the bed. He missed and with a cry fell on top of the bed, pulling Eren with him.

Eren lay there, face centimeters away from Levi's, blushing harder than ever before.

"Levi…I…I…" Eren stuttered and started to sit up, but before he could, Levi thrust his mouth on Eren's.

Eren froze in shock as Levi kissed him tenderly on the lips. Levi blushed as he pulled away, gently caressing Eren's face.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it, you just looked so cute." Levi smiled and pulled Eren in for another kiss.

Eren moaned lightly, leaning into the kiss a little bit more. Levi flipped Eren over onto his back.

"Levi…what is happening right now?" Eren breathed out from behind Levi's lips.

"Don't think, just go with it, okay brat?" Levi shoved his lips onto Eren again. He gently brushed his tongue across Eren's full pink lips.

Eren parted them a little and Levi took that as an invite. They lay there for a good while, enjoying each other's company.

Finally, Eren sat up for a moment.

"Levi, I have to go back to my room. It's time for bed." He started to get up when Levi grabbed his sleeve and pulled him back.

"Please don't leave…the nightmares will come back." Levi looked down, refusing to meet the young titan shifter's beautiful green eyes.

Eren stared at him for a moment, unsure of what to say to him. He glanced out the window and saw the bright full moon shining into the room.

Eren turned back to face Levi, who was still staring at his hands.

"Yes, I will stay here with you. I promise." Eren smiled at Levi.

He leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the lips before letting his sleeve go.

_Please, don't ever leave me Eren. Promise me you won't leave me…I don't want to watch you die like the others did._

A single tear slid silently down Levi's cheek, dripping onto the sheets.

Eren laid back down with Levi, snuggling his head up against the captain's chest. Levi put his arms around the boy's shoulders, hugging him tightly.

He never wanted this moment to end; he wanted to stay like this forever. He smelled Eren's hair quietly, sighing at the scent.

He turned to look out the window for a moment, and almost cried at what he saw.

Petra and the others looked in on him through the window smiling and giving him thumbs up. They all waved to him, as if saying that they approved of this new relationship between him and Eren.

He mouthed 'thank you' and turned back around.

"Hiechou? What is it? Is something wrong?" Eren lifted his head sleepily, staring at Levi with dull green eyes.

"No it's nothing. Go back to sleep." Levi said while running his hand slowly down Eren's back.

He reach midway of his back when Eren's eyes shot open and he jumped up, a squeak of pain erupting from his lips.

Levi jumped back in alarm, snatching his hand away from Eren, who was a shaking and quivering mess on the other end of the bed.

"What is it?! What happened?!" Levi demanded as he crawled over to Eren.

Eren shook his head no and clutched his shirt tighter.

"Show me. I need to know what's wrong so I can fix it." Levi reached for the end of Eren's shirt and began to pull it up.

"No, it's fine." Eren whispered, tears streaming down his face.

"It's obviously not fine, so show me damn it! That's an order!" Levi yanked Eren's shirt up even farther.

Eren nodded and quietly lifted his shirt, wincing as he raised his arms. What was there made Levi gasp in shock.

On Eren's back was a large cut mark, where someone's blades had obviously scored right across his back.

Levi brushed his fingers along the wound, eliciting a small gasp from Eren.

"So this is what they were testing, huh? This is where they thought another weak spot was on Titans…" Levi muttered to himself, pulling his hand away.

"Don't take it out on them Hiechou, I offered. It was my fault." Eren ducked his head, attempting to hide the sobs that were attempting to take his body over.

Levi got up and went to his personal bathroom, grabbing a small handkerchief from his dresser as he passed. He rinsed some warm water on it before wringing it out and walking back over to the bed.

Eren looked back in fear, his eyes getting big as he saw Levi leaning to put the handkerchief to his back.

"No you can't!" Eren jumped away from the coming hand, trying to wriggle away without hitting his back.

Levi grabbed Eren's hand and pulled him back. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you, it may sting, but its only because I am cleaning the wound."

Eren nodded wordlessly and turned his head away. Levi dabbed the handkerchief along the edge of the wound.

Eren's head shot up with a loud gasp. He clenched his mouth shut, squeezing his mouth tightly against the pain.

"I know, I'm sorry, I am trying to make it not hurt so badly." Levi winced as if he got slapped as a small son slipped out from Eren's lips.

_I am so sorry, I will make it up to you somehow._

Levi continued to dab and rinse away the dried blood that clung to Eren's skin. Eren whimpered every now and then, but kept mostly quiet.

Soon, the wound was clean. Levi leaned back to look at his handy work.

Still, it needed something in case it started to bleed again.

He got up and went to his personal bathroom again, dropping the used handkerchief in the waste basket as he went.

He found a long white bandage underneath his sink. He went back to the bed, only to find Eren curled up in a ball, snoring softly.

Levi's heart swelled at the sight. He dropped the bandage on the floor and got into bed himself, wrapping himself gently around the sleeping boy's body.

"Good night Eren, I'm sorry I hurt you." Levi whispered in Eren's ear. The boy moaned as if in response.

_I wish this moment would last forever. I promise Eren, I won't let anything happen to you._

_I promise._

**So that's the end of chapter 4 (yay! Longest fanfic I have ever written :D) and I hope it didn't feel too rushed. For the record, I did try really hard on this one. Shout out to another user, cavejonsen, I wrote this with you in mind. I hope I didn't make it too awkward for you? Sorry if I did, I was really tried not to lol. So fave and review? Love you all! Thank you for the support!**

**~BlackclawKitty15**


	5. So sorry!

**Guys, I am so sorry for not updating like I promised. I have been so stressed out over the past couple of weeks. I now only have one friend at school, no one else will talk to me and its causing me to not even be able to write this anymore. Every time I pick it up to write, I get upset and can't finish it. So I apologize sincerely for not updating except to tell you my problems and whine like a baby. I know it's wrong of me to ask you guys to wait a little longer so I can get over what's been happening, but that's what I am asking. I will update as soon as I am mentally able, but for now, I have to try not to worry about so many things at once. Thank you all for your love, support and patience! It makes me feel not so alone when I read your guys' messages and reviews ****J**** Thank you, so much! Update will happen as soon as possible! 3**

**~BlackclawKitty15**


	6. I am so sorry!

**Hello everyone! Sorry if I haven't updated in a while, it's been a really rough couple of months. I'm not trying to give everyone my sob story, just trying to make y'all aware of the shit I've had to deal with lately. My "friends" all betrayed me and are just being complete assholes, our car broke down, my computer has malware on it, two of my family's pets died, my little sister broke her arm, and to top it all off, I just found out my ex-boyfriend is dating my ex-best friend...so yeah, I'm not doing to good guys, and I'm really sorry that I haven't written anything. I'm trying, but more and more shit happens and I honestly can't without getting upset. I appreciate everyone's continued support and I thank you all so much for being here for me :) I haven't gotten a single bad review or comment, so I know I can count on everyone here for support :) Updates will come when I can pull myself out of this ditch I've dug myself into, but until then, this is the most you guys are going to do. Thank you everyone and I love you all!**

**~BlackclawKitty15**


End file.
